The present invention relates to a detent assembly for a timing mechanism and more particularly to such an assembly that is operable in conjunction with an axially displaceable cam carrying shaft to provide a positive location of the shaft.
Timing mechanisms for appliances such as washing machines generally employ a timing cam or camstack which is advanced in a step-by-step manner to program the appliance. The camstack can be manually set through a clutch by the appliance operator; however, during such manual setting all power to the timing mechanism should be shut off. In order to accomplish this, the shaft is manually axially displaced to open a line switch and shut off the power during manual setting of the camstack. The present invention pertains to a detent assembly which insures a positive location of the shaft and which has a minimum number of parts and thus is easier and less expensive to produce.